


Альтер-эго

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начиная, вы и не знали, как много проиграете своему вымышленному «я».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альтер-эго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alter Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80069) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Sherlock Holmes.  
> Беты: reed_sugar, Alves.
> 
> При переводе использована цитата из рассказа Артура Конана Дойля "Человек с белым лицом".

— Нашел!

Гениальный молодой человек скажет это слово, не вам — да и не кому-либо, — но вы окажетесь рядом и услышите их, и по какой-то причине это будет иметь значение.

Сломанный, усталый и подавленный, разрушенный и телом, и душой, вы войдете в комнату и встретите свою судьбу. Каждое ваше движение будет отдаваться болью.

(Один из недостатков, о котором вы не упомянете на бумаге: вы кричите по ночам.

Его ответ: мне говорили, я храплю.

Даже тогда вы поймете, что он лжет, чтобы чтобы вас успокоить).

Вы зайдете в комнату, ничего не ожидая, но каким-то образом все, что вам только было нужно, дотянется до вас и возьмет за руку.

— Нашел! — скажет гениальный молодой человек торжествующе, подбегая к вам. — Нашел! — повторит он, и в этот момент ликования его глаза на секунду встретятся с вашими.

(В это время вы еще не будете знать, что этот человек придаст смысл вашей жизни. До тех пор, пока он не скажет: «Я вижу, вы жили в Афганистане». Тогда вы поймете.

Это вас не отпугнет.

Вы даже обрадуетесь разоблачению.)

Доктор Уотсон, познакомьтесь с Шерлоком Холмсом.

***

Правда о Шерлоке Холмсе: он высокомерен. Он бездушный манипулятор и может быть поразительно жестоким. Он напыщен, театрален, а иногда совершенно невыносим.

Он гениален. Он решителен, притягателен, а когда хочет, может быть даже очаровательным. Он храбр, и, если решит, что вы того стоите, верен и честен. Вы назовете его лучшим и самым мудрым человеком из всех, кого знаете, и совершенно искренне, — но это не изменит того, что с ним очень трудно.

В своих записях вы преподносите его черты иначе. Сглаживаете резкие углы — ровно настолько, чтобы позволить его лучшим качествам засиять. Стараетесь показать, что вам нравится в Холмсе, при этом не искажая его характер; сглаживаете то, что ненавидите, ничуть его не оправдывая. Вы делаете его героем.

Он никогда вас за это не поблагодарит.

***

Правда о Джоне Уотсоне: ее нет, как нет правды в зеркалах.

Когда вы только начали писать, то и представить не могли, сколько, казалось бы, очевидных вещей можно будет прочесть лишь между строк. Вы думали, что нет нужды хвастаться своей ценностью, и обнаружили, что никто не мог понять, почему вы с ним так хорошо сработались, если только дело не было в противоречащих друг другу нелепых крайностях — интеллект без сердца, эмоции без рассудка. Вы полагали, что сила привязанности Холмса была очевидна, но вышло так, что легче оказалось увидеть лишь его пренебрежение. Вы посчитали себя умнее, чем есть на самом деле, и не поняли, что сделали себя призраком в своей собственной жизни. Но теперь, когда это произошло, вы осознали, что не хотите вернуть все на прежние места. Вы знаете, из чего создаются легенды.

Шерлок Холмс как персонаж не может быть один. В одиночестве он слишком груб, слишком сложен для восприятия. В одиночестве он исключителен, но и непостижим. Нужен кто-то, кто послужил бы ему противовесом. Вы для этого идеальны — но только для этого. Больше вы не примечательны ничем.

Вы, как он небрежно заметит, не _светитесь_. А раз так — не имеет значения, какой вред вы себе причините. Сделать обычным его — грех; принизить себя — напротив, полезно.

Вы: разумный, уравновешенный, сострадательный, весьма умелый доктор, и вы терпеливы.

Ваши самые существенные черты — терпеливость и терпимость, и это все, что от вас останется.

Вы становитесь: глупым, неуклюжим, невежественным, некомпетентным. У вас терпение, как у святого, и это помогает мириться с бездумным высокомерием Холмса, никто этого не отрицает. (Больше задаются таким вопросом: почему это _он_ мирится с _вами_?) 

Холмс не может быть один. Вы смиряетесь с тем, что незнакомцы и даже друзья воспринимают вас не более как «проводника света». Стараетесь не переживать из-за того, что вас будут всегда приветствовать фразой «рад видеть и вас, доктор», что всегда будете выступать в роли не обладающего никакой ценностью поклонника-последователя героя. Вы находитесь между строк, если кто-то захочет вас увидеть. (Таких совсем немного.)

Вы «переводите» его для читателей. Ради них вы опустошаете себя и задаете такие вопросы, которые задал бы любой, кто не прожил с ним рядом столько лет. Практические вопросы, которые задал бы любой, обладающий здравым смыслом. В зеркале, которое вы из себя делаете, Холмс сияет. И потому, что вы зеркало, а не правда, вы показываете блестящего героя, а не человека, который ослепляет.

Потому что вы зеркало, а не правда, и отражаете лишь его, лишь то, что они хотят видеть, их ожидания от него и от вас, от гения и его тени.

Вы никогда не будете светиться в том смысле, который Холмс вкладывает в это слово — правда Шерлока Холмса. Вы старательно это записываете. И постепенно, очень постепенно сами начинаете в это верить.

Он ломает вас небрежно.

Вы ломаете себя осторожно.

(Врач, исцели себя сам.)

***

Ложь Джона Уотсона: _221Б Бейкер-стрит._

О, это указано предельно точно, квартира описана невероятно детально, но дома 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит не существует. Здесь вы осторожны.

_Годы, случайные и беспорядочные._

Некоторые дела слишком деликатны, слишком легко вычисляются по приметам времени, так что вы выбираете год наугад, сохраняя хотя бы видимость сокрытия. В конце концов, это становится привычкой, даже когда отсутствует необходимость; вы шутите об этом и с усмешкой смотрите, как Холмс пытается разобраться в вашей системе. И гадаете, когда же он поймет, что ее попросту нет.

_Имена клиентов._

У вас плохо с именами. Сплошная мешанина из Виолетт и Мэри, Джонов и Уильямов, за которыми сложно уследить.

_Заметки о делах в изношенной и потрепанной сумке для бумаг._

Холмс высмеивает ваши мелодраматичные заголовки. Описание его следующего триумфа вы начинаете с отсылок к нескольким предыдущим делам в качестве шуток за столом во время завтрака. Прочитав это, Холмс громко смеется, и с тех пор вы при каждой возможности намекаете на тот или иной случай, описывая их так наигранно и театрально, как только можете. Спустя какое-то время Холмс начнет сам предлагать названия. Он будет исследовать место преступления, осматриваясь по сторонам, и пренебрежительно спрашивать: «Как назовете этот случай? Загадочное приключение брызг крови на шейном платке графа? Правда о таинственном исчезновении лорда-театрала?»

— Полагаю, нет, — раз за разом будете вы серьезно отвечать и прятать улыбку, когда Холмс будет предлагать все более и более диковинные названия все более преисполненным надежды голосом. Вы отметите те, от которых его глаза загораются еле заметным блеском веселья, который вы так любите. В один прекрасный день вы их используете в надежде еще раз увидеть этот смех, сотрясающий все тело, который находит на Холмса так редко.

_Опубликованные дела._

Захватывающий эпизод ужасно скучного дела можно сделать еще увлекательнее; совершенно отвратительного злодея можно приукрасить, а долгий, обстоятельный допрос — сократить до нескольких ключевых фраз. Сами дела зачастую соединяются и дорабатываются, обрастая вымышленными подробностями настолько, чтобы можно было избежать исков по обвинению в клевете. Вы не придерживаетесь фактов, да и никогда не собирались. В первую очередь вы писатель; добавляете цвет, разнообразие и то, что не относится к делу. Вы порождаете миф, а для этого должны создать рисунок, ясный по сути и размытый по краям, — таковы все хорошие мифы.

Холмс постоянно упрекает вас за случайные отступления от истины. Вы достаточно честны и не очень понимаете его недовольство, тем более что во многих газетных заметках содержится куда больше беллетристики, чем у вас.

Однажды в далеком будущем кто-то напишет: «Характер героя куда важнее расследуемого дела», — и тем самым непреднамеренно выявит правду, стоявшую за всем тем вымыслом, что вы опубликовали на бумаге. Конечно, вам нравится быть партнером Холмса в расследовании преступлений, но это несущественно; занимайся он чем-то другим, это не имело бы никакого значения.

Холмс наблюдает за миром. Для него важно иметь достоверные ответы на вопросы «кто?», и «что?», и «когда?», и «почему?», и «как?»; с его профессией меняется лишь жанр. Ваш кругозор не столь широк; все, что он рассказывал вам о наблюдении, вы можете применить лишь к одному конкретному объекту и заботитесь лишь о том, чтобы как можно точнее перенести этот образ на страницы. Характер героя куда важнее расследуемого дела, именно так.

Разумеется, он это знает. Это же _Шерлок Холмс_ , и, несмотря на всю вашу ложь, вы всегда восхваляли его искренне. Он знает вас лучше, чем вы знаете себя. (Тайно вы думаете, что, возможно, это палка о двух концах: _вы_ знаете его лучше, чем он _удосужился_ узнать себя. Вы никогда этого не скажете. Но от него, конечно, не удалось скрыть и эту мысль.)

Самая большая ложь из всех: это вовсе не больно, когда он говорит, что ему не нравятся ваши рассказы о нем.

***

Правда Джона Уотсона: порой вам кажется, что книжного вас запросто можно заменить собакой. По крайней мере, уж тогда от вас будет хоть какая-то польза.

(Сложно сосчитать, сколько раз, сколько дел, сколько отклоненных приглашений потребовалось, чтобы до вас дошла эта мысль.

В конце концов, и правда, зачем он вас терпит?)

Вы смотрите на бумаги перед собой, затем поднимаете взгляд на Холмса. Он играет на скрипке и улыбается.

Вы не записываете резкое, осудительное замечание, которым ответили Холмсу, когда он в очередной раз выставил вас невеждой. Вы пишете «Замечательно!» и ловите себя на том, что завидуете своей вымышленной копии, его вечному удивлению и воодушевлению.

Скрипка поет сладко и тоскливо, опровергая любые заверения Холмса в собственной бесчувственности. Вы позволяете себе увлечься. Когда он играет для вас, вы никогда не сомневаетесь в мудрости решения показать миру то удивительное, что нашли в этом человеке.

Холмс никогда не спрашивал, почему вы переносите свою и его жизни на бумагу.

Скорее всего, думает, что и так знает ответ, и, скорее всего, он прав.

Но если бы он спросил, вы бы ответили: «Потому что это правильно — оказать вам такую честь. Потому что вы мой друг и я желаю, чтобы вы получил признание, которого заслуживаете. Потому что не могу смириться с мыслью, что после смерти такого человека, как вы, мир никогда не узнает и не поймет большего, чем то, что будет написано в кратком некрологе. Потому что вы мой дорогой друг, потому что вы чудо, которым нужно поделиться, потому что я горд, что вы позволили мне стать вашим компаньоном, и хочу подарить единственное, что в моих силах, — бессмертие».

Вы не скажете: потому что я люблю вас, а такова природа любви — хотеть, чтобы все узнали и оценили солнце в вашем небе так же, как и вы.

Вам не стыдно оттого, как много эта дружба для вас значит, как высоко вы его цените; все равно, знает ли кто-то, как вы счастливы помогать ему в расследованиях. Вы не скажете это так просто, поскольку Холмс также создал о вымышленном себе определенное представление, и если он хочет притворяться холодным и безразличным к чувствам других людей, кто вы такой, чтобы возражать?

Про себя вы думаете, что это — единственное, в чем Холмс может ошибиться. Особенно велик он именно тогда, когда являет сердце, обычно сокрытое за выдающимся умом, и то, что он этого не видит, заставляет вас потрясенно качать головой, хоть вы и прекрасно понимаете, почему ему хотелось бы попробовать.

Порой вы задумываетесь, насколько безопаснее, насколько приятнее было бы, если бы _вы_ могли ничего не чувствовать. Каково это: знать Холмса и испытывать лишь злость и презрение к его своевольному высокомерию? Знать и не быть очарованным его обширными знаниями в различных областях? Смотреть на него и видеть лишь довольно неприятного человека заурядной наружности, не чувствовать ничего, кроме раздражения или возмущения, когда он ведет себя поразительно бестактно? Какой была бы ваша жизнь, не согласись вы давным-давно разделить с ним квартиру? Если бы вы могли пройти мимо него на улице и подумать лишь: «Кажется, я откуда-то его знаю?»

Временами вы размышляете об этом.

История вашей жизни, и она даже не ваша. Вы думаете об этом, о призраке, которым стали, и вас это не трогает.

Даже если бы могли, вы бы не отказались от такой жизни, не променяли бы ее ни на что другое. Шерлок Холмс будет играть для вас на скрипке, ободряюще вам улыбаться, называть своим партнером и компаньоном — искренне, — и хоть вы отнюдь не _светитесь_ , в эти мгновения вы сияете от счастья.

***

Правда Шерлока Холмса: «Я воспользуюсь случаем и объясню, пожалуй, зачем я обременяю себя партнером, распутывая ту или иную загадку. Я делаю это не из прихоти и не из дружеского расположения к Уотсону, а потому, что он обладает присущими только ему особенностями, о которых обычно умалчивает, когда с неумеренным пылом описывает мои таланты».

Однажды вы прочтете эти слова и не будете знать, смеяться или плакать.

Из осторожности вы не станете задумываться над тем, почему Холмс выбрал слово «обременяю», почему так старался отбросить сантименты и каприз как причины для желания иметь компаньона.

Вместо этого вы напомните себе о словах _мой дорогой Уотсон_ , о привязанности, что никогда не будет перенесена на страницы. Одна неудавшаяся попытка упростить легенду, которую вы постоянно совершенствуете, ничего не значит по сравнению с этим непринужденным, повсеместным обращением.

(Вы стали законченным лжецом.)

***

Однажды вы убьете его.

Это разобьет вам сердце.

Но вы все равно это сделаете.


End file.
